My invention relates generally to an electrically powered can opener and more particularly to a can opener including power-pierce, automatic shutoff, and an easily removable cutter mounting plate and operating lever assembly. The power-pierce structure and associated features have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,144 (issued Apr. 18, 1967) and the removability of the cutting element by utilizing push button latches has been discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,997 (issued Sept. 12, 1972) and 3,724,069 (issued Apr. 3, 1973). The can opener described later is an improvement over the 3,689,997 and 3,724,069 patents.
An upright frame is suitably apertured to receive a pin member that extends from the operating lever. Permanently pivoted to the operating lever is the cutter mounting plate, which carries the cutting element. A tapered end stud extends from the cutter mounting plate through preferably an oblique rectangular opening in the frame to engage the power-pierce mechanism. The combined operating lever and cutter mounting plate are removably pivoted to the front of the frame, with a push button latch serving to engage the pin member adjacent the frame's rear side.
A spring biased resilient can guide extends forwardly from the frame to firmly hold the engaged can upon the toothed can feed wheel prior to both the power-pierce and to contact of the can with a fixed can guide mounted on the cutter mounting plate. As the operating lever is moved downwardly, it effects a similar movement of the cutter mounting plate. Since the cutting element contacts the end of the can before piercing same, the cutter mounting plate is caused to pivot clockwise. This pivotal movement moves the attached tapered end stud downwardly and in turn pivots a spring biased integral lever to cause energization of the motor prior to the piercing of the can. The spring biasing of the integral lever causes it to pivot to its stable position when the cutting of the can has been completed. The resilient can guide is located at a distance from the cutter mounting plate so as to entirely disassociate its operation with that of the cutter mounting plate.
A primary object of my invention is to provide a power operated can opener with power-pierce and automatic shutoff that includes a novel and inexpensive structure which comprises the permanently assembled (together) removable operating lever and cutter mounting plate.
An object of my invention is to provide a unique structure that permits the proper securement and removability without tools of the combined operating lever and cutter mounting plate relative to the remainder of the can opener.
Another object is to provide a uniquely constructed can opener including a permanently assembled operating lever and cutter mounting plate that can be more easily reinstalled and more economically produced than known prior art units.
Another object of the invention is to provide in a power operated can opener with automatic shutoff, unique structure for further reducing friction between the cooperating affected parts. It is a feature of this object that such structure permits the use of spring means of substantially less force for accomplishing movement of the parts to effect automatic shutoff. Consequently, less downward force is required on the operating lever of the can opener to operate an associated knife sharpener.
Yet another object is to provide in a power operated can opener with automatic shutoff an essentially free upward swinging of the operating lever from its horizontal rest position to its uppermost position when a can is not engaged in the can opener. It is a feature of this invention that frictional drag between cooperating parts has been substantially reduced over known prior art devices to permit the above described free upward swinging.
A further object of the invention is to provide for the pivoting of the resilient can guide to the frame of a power operated can opener of the character described in such manner that the can guide's connection and physical operation with the cutter mounting plate is entirely disassociated.
A still further object is to provide in a power operated can opener of the character described, three bosses which are strategically located and upon which the cutter mounting plate seats so that camming of the latch exerts force at most advantageous points for efficiently aligning the cutter mounting plate and the frame regardless of any possible operating position of the cutter mounting plate.
Another object of my invention is to provide a unique power operated can opener wherein the rate of piercing of the end of the can by the cutter wheel, in cooperation with the power-pierce arrangement, accomplishes the power-pierce with a minimum of manual force on the operating lever.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a unique power operated can opener wherein the path of movement of the cutter wheel, as it pierces the end of the can, cooperates most efficiently with the power-pierce arrangement, thereby accomplishing the piercing of the can with a minimum of manual force on the operating lever.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.